Un baiser pour se dire aurevoir
by Cannes
Summary: Le caractère des gens est parfois le meilleur de ce qu’ils ont à nous offrir. Petite soirée sympathique entre amis… Et plus si affinités… OS [LUPINTONKS] [complète]


**Auteur** : x-James-x (moi)

**Fiction** : Un baiser pour se dire aurevoir

**Thème** : OS Tonks/Lupin

**Disclamer** : Evidemment rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR excepté ce que j'invente.

**Warning** : Fic classé T. Si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas approprié dites le moi, je changerai.

**Résumé :** Le caractère des gens est parfois le meilleur de ce qu'ils ont à nous offrir. Petite soirée sympathique entre amis… Et plus si affinités…

**Couples** : 'tite Nymphadora et 'tit Mumus

* * *

_**Un baiser pour se dire aurevoir**_

- Et tu te souviens quand on a teint les cheveux de tous les Serpentards en rouge et or ? lança une voix tonitruante.

- Bien sur ! Ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus chaleureux avec leur crête bicolore, rit un autre.

- Et quand James a balancé à Lily qu'elle ferait mieux de brosser sa crinière plutôt que de dire que ses cheveux étaient en bataille ?

- Par Merlin, pile le jour où il avait fait l'effort de se les coiffer ! Elle ne s'était vraiment aperçut de rien.

- Pauvre Prongs, lui qui avait tant espéré qu'elle serait gentille avec lui s'il changé son apparence, dit la voix d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Je me souviens que sa joue n'a jamais plus était pareille après, dit l'autre en souriant.

Dans l'entrée, une porte s'ouvrit silencieusement puis…

- PUTAIN MERDE FAIT CHIER ! ENFOIRÉ DE…, s'exclama une troisième personne ne couvrant cependant pas le fracas d'un objet sans aucun doute imposant.

_- Infâme traîtresse ! Sang-mêlé ! Comment oses-tu mettre ton corps souillé dans cette maison ? Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de dépravée !_

Il y eut un grand bruit et les cris se turent.

- Ça c'est Tonks qui revient, commenta négligemment la voix.

En effet, une jeune femme apparut quelques instants plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son côté excentrique était mis en avant par la couleur rose chewing-gum de ses cheveux. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur qui était crispé par l'embarras.

- Le porte-parapluie, s'excusa-t-elle.

- La voix éclata d'un grand rire tandis que l'autre souriait tout en remuant la tête d'un air résigné.

Tonks s'affala sur le canapé à côté d'un homme aux cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Il avait le teint plutôt pâle mais son expression invitait à la convivialité. Des deux, il était sans conteste le plus séduisant avec son attitude négligée et son physique avantageux. C'était celui qui possédait cette voix tonitruante.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? dit-il.

- Excuse moi d'être aussi habile, Sirius, répondit-elle d'un ton amer, les bras croisés, en se renfrognant.

- Combien de fois tu l'as renversé déjà ? Trente-six ou… trente-sept fois ? demanda le dénommé Sirius, moqueur.

_- Bloclang_, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres tout en pointant sa baguette magique sur Sirius, qui se tut aussitôt.

Il commença à articuler des mots sans que aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge mais elle l'ignora et reporta son attention vers l'autre homme de la pièce.

Lui, semblait être plus vieux que Sirius, de part ses vêtements rapiécés, son air maladif et fatigué et ses cheveux légèrement grisonnant, bien qu'ils aient en vérité le même âge.

- Comment vas-tu Remus ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son visage plus émacié que jamais.

- Très bien, très bien, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Tonks de toute évidence n'était pas convaincue. Elle semblait le jauger de toute part, comme s'il couvait une maladie mortelle.

- Comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de le scruter.

- Bah… comme d'habitude, douloureux.

Et Sirius profita de ce moment tout à fait inapproprié pour refaire surface. Il sembla alors qu'il avait réussit à défaire le sortilège.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Me lancer un sortilège ? À moi ? Ton propre cousin ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui et alors ? Tu es peut être mon cousin mais tu es aussi un hippogriffe mal dressé, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde pendant que Remus réprimait un éclat de rire devant la mine outrée de Sirius.

- Moi un hippogriffe mal dressé ? s'indigna se dernier.

- Et de plus, tu as une fâcheuse tendance à faire le perroquet, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

- A faire le perroquet ? répéta-t-il aberré.

- Tu vois ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Sirius sembla se ressaisir et se redressa quelque peu.

- Le seul hippogriffe qu'il y a dans cette maison, c'est Buck, dit-il légèrement renfrogné.

- Non, non moi j'en vois un autre… murmura Tonks d'une voix innocente tout en se levant pour aller contempler, avec un intérêt surfait, un tableau représentant les différentes étapes de la réduction d'un tête d'elfe.

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas bien de critiquer ses aînés ! dit-il, le doigt pointé sur elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était toi, mon cher cousin. Mais… oui, c'est bien toi, conclut-elle en se retournant vers lui, le regard pétillant et avec un sourire innocent. Ce tableau est vraiment intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

À ce moment, Remus n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire.

- Et toi ça te fait rire ! s'indigna Sirius. C'est un affront ! Ma chère cousine tu vas le regretter, conclut-il menaçant.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répliqua-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches, d'un air de défi.

- Pas de problèmes. Je suppose qu'une petite séance de chatouilles te rendrait le respect qui m'est dut, dit-il avec un sourire mutin.

- Le respect qui t'es dut, laisse moi ri… Quoi ? Des chatouilles ? Non, non, non Sirius, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais te reprocher plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant ses mains devant elle.

- Oh mais… Je ne me reprocherai rien…

- Non ! SIRIUS ! cria-t-elle en riant.

Le dénommé Sirius s'était levé et lui courrait à présent après, sous les rires de Remus, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

Tonks elle, échappait tant bien que mal à l'excentrique qui la suivait.

- Sirius arrête ! Bon très bien, tu l'auras voulu, dit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux. Ton pire cauchemar, c'est qu'on t'appelle Sissi parce que ta chère mère t'appelait comme ça, déclara-t-elle théâtralement, tout en étant maintenant perchée sur la table basse.

- Nom de Dieu… Espèce de petite…, jura ce dernier en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle en descendit précipitamment et vint se placer derrière le fauteuil de ce cher Remus, qui observait la scène avec intérêt, et qui se tenait à grande peine de rire.

- En plus, tu parles exactement comme elle !

Sirius sembla décontenancé, de l'autre côté du fauteuil. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et sortirent quelque peu de leurs orbites tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il fixait Tonks, qui affichait un sourire très satisfait, d'un air incrédule mais il se reprit bien vite et fondit sur elle en contournant Remus.

- Bon alors résumons : non seulement tu répètes tous ce que l'on te dit mais en plus tu parles comme ta mère. Tu es très mal parti mon pauvre Sissi, très mal parti. Remarque, on peut tirer des leçons de toutes nos expériences. Par exemple là tu sauras que 'Le Perroquet Sissi' te conviendrait mieux comme prénom, énuméra-t-elle en s'aidant de ses doigts, tout en traversant le canapé dans toute sa longueur.

Ses dernières paroles parurent fouetter Sirius qui, tout en traversant ce même canapé, riposta à ces phrases désobligeantes.

- Si moi je dois changer de prénom et bien toi aussi ! Tu ne trouves pas que 'La tornade Nymphadora' te conviendrait mieux ? Voyons ne fait pas cette tête là. C'est toi-même qui a dit, et là je cite : _« On peut tirer des conclusions de toutes nos expériences. »_ En l'occurrence, l'expérience en question s'appelle Renversement-Du-Porte-Parapluie-Il-Y-A-Même-Pas-Vingts-Minutes. N'est ce pas Nymphadora ?

- Je…commença-t-elle, visiblement surprise que Sirius lui réponde.

- Tu ? demanda-t-il, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

Elle s'était à présent stoppée et le fixait avec un regard de franche incompréhension.

De son côté, lui aussi s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Nymph-Nymph ne trouve plus rien à dire ! Nymphadora est à court d'idée ! chantonna joyeusement Sirius en dansant d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant visiblement pas à quels dangers il s'exposait en appelant Nymphadora, Nymphadora.

L'effet produit ne fut certainement pas celui escompté par ce pauvre Sirius qui fanfaronnait toujours, mais celui qui devait avoir lieu compte tenu du fait que Nymphadora Tonks était une personne adorable mais bourrée de susceptibilité à revendre. Et donc, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'fiente de dragon du Pérou pas toiletté', les cheveux de la jeune femme virèrent au rouge écarlate, en passant par le orange clémentine et le jaune soleil, avant qu'elle ne se jette littéralement sur un Sirius tous sourires qui chantait encore son hymne à la Nymphadora, dont les paroles ressemblait à peu près à ceci :

'_Nymph-Nymph n'a plus rien à dire !_

_Nymphadora est à court d'idée !_

_Mais y aurait-il quelque chose de pire ?_

_Que de ne plus avooouaaar de pensées ?_

_Le manque d'inspiration ne te guetterait-il pas ?_

_Oooh… Nymphadora !'_

Pris de court, ce dernier tomba à la renverse sur le sol sous les rires de Remus, qui ne put se retenir une seconde de plus quand la dénommée Nymph-Nymph, à présent à cheval sur le pauvre Sirius, qui semblait enfin comprendre dans quelle bouse d'hippogriffe il s'était fourré, redit d'une voix menaçante la même rengaine qu'elle prononçait à l'intention de son, apparemment, mal entendant ou stupide cousin dès qu'elle se rendait dans sa maison.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora. Et encore moins Nymph-Nymph. Mon nom c'est Tonks.

Elle pointait à présent sa baguette sur lui.

Sirius, quand à lui, louchait pour savoir quelle partie de son visage était menacée, en vain. Bien malheureusement pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me lancer un sortilège impardonnable, dit-il d'une voix piteuse en souriant brièvement, tout en essayant toujours d'apercevoir l'extrémité de la baguette de son, à présent, adversaire.

- Je sais… répondit-elle lentement. Mais tu te souviens que le Ministère ne peut pas savoir qui a fait acte de magie quand il y a plusieurs sorciers présents ? Ce pourrait être Remus…

- Hey ! s'offusqua se dernier qui avait tout d'un coup, et très bizarrement, arrêté de rire.

- Nan pas Remus, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Il est trop gentil, personne ne me croirait… De toute façon, je ne courre aucun risque, je n'ai qu'à dire que c'était pour attraper le fugitif Sirius Black ! C'est ta parole contre la mienne, finit-elle d'un ton machiavélique en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La lueur d'effroi qui passa dans le regard de Sirius à ce moment là prouva qu'il avait finalement décidé que se bouger le popotin serait une chose plutôt bienvenue. Et c'est comme ça qu'il finit par appeler de l'aide.

- REMUS !

Ce dernier, dont l'accusation provisoire n'avait pas plus du tout, courut aider son ami contre la méchante Nymphadora.

Bientôt les positions s'inversèrent et Tonks se retrouva bien vite en difficultés majeures, malgré tous ses efforts à se débattre.

- Tiens lui les bras ! hurla Sirius qui s'efforçait, quand à lui de maîtriser ses jambes qui s'agitaient furieusement.

Remus approuva et essaya tant bien que mal de tenir les bras d'une Tonks folle enragée.

Finalement, après plusieurs essais vains, il réussit à attraper les poignés de la jeune femme, ce qui fut pour lui une avancé considérable dans sa tentative de la contrôler, pendant que ce pauvre Sirius peinait toujours avec ses jambes.

Le plus impressionnant pour Remus fut quand il réussit à plaquer les mains de Tonks, et par conséquent la majeure partie de ses bras, au sol de chaque côté de sa tête, ce qui ne le rendit pas peu fier.

Il se trouvait très proche de Nymphadora à présent, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte alors que les mois précédent, une telle proximité l'aurait mis mal à l'aise. Et c'est comme cela qu'on vit s'afficher sur le visage de Remus, à l'intention de sa prisonnière, un sourire éblouissant et… vainqueur. Chose qu'on ne lui connaissait pas auparavant.

La pauvre Nymphadora fut tellement abasourdie de distinguer clairement, et enfin, un sourire illuminant son visage, qu'elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait contre ses deux agresseurs. Mais le most du most, c'était que ce fameux sourire, il lui était adressé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait qu'elle ait, durant un court instant, cessé de se battre, permit non seulement à Sirius de rattraper une cheville, qu'il avait momentanément perdu, mais aussi de faire perdre l'équilibre à Remus qui, bien malgré lui, s'étala de tout son long sur Tonks, qui elle au contraire, était au comble de l'extase.

Remus, son Remus, était allongé sur elle, certes par un concours de circonstances, mais il était bel et bien là ! Tonks pensa pendant une fraction de seconde, que le paradis ressemblait peut être à ça.

Remus quand à lui, ne savait pas comment il avait pu en arriver à une situation aussi désastreuse et embarrassante. Lui pourtant qui s'était efforcé de repousser les avances de la jeune femme tout au long de l'année, le voilà maintenant couché sur elle, leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres, incapable de bouger de peur d'envenimer la situation, déjà proche de l'apocalypse d'après son humble avis.

Remus, connu pour son caractère sage, réfléchit donc intensément à ce qu'il convenait de faire. La réponse ne s'imposa pas à son esprit contrairement à d'habitude, et la décision qui s'en suivit lui parut bien moins sage dès qu'il l'eut mise à exécution. Et Remus douta un bref instant de sa soit disant sagesse.

La fameuse décision de Remus ne fut pas celle de la fuite et donc par extension celle de l'embourbement, comme il en avait la fâcheuse tendance ces derniers temps, mais au contraire celle du courage.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Quand son regard rencontra celui de Nymphadora, il perdit tous ses moyens. S'être rappelé qu'il était un ancien Gryffondor, et que le courage était considéré comme l'une des qualités principales dans cette maison, n'était pas une si bonne chose après tout.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Nymphadora et Remus était de nature si différente que l'on se demandait comme ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que s'apprécier. En effet, elle, était très excentrique et sociale tandis que lui, très banal et solitaire. Ainsi quand lui prenait la fuite, elle préférait l'affrontement. Et donc, durant les longues secondes de réflexions de Remus, Tonks le fixait. D'une part pour se créer des souvenirs – car elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, et pourrait-elle l'être de nouveau un jour ? -, d'autre part parce que ayant le caractère opposé, elle faisait logiquement l'inverse de lui. Cependant le geste de Remus la troubla, même si elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Remus maudissait intérieurement d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. Défier le regard de Nymphadora Tonks était définitivement une très mauvaise initiative. Mais voilà, il était devant le fait accomplit : elle était là, sous lui, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres. Et la tentation fut trop forte, l'emportant sur la sagesse pourtant si légendaire de ce cher Remus. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser. Il se pencha alors sur son visage.

La pensée de Tonks, émise quelques secondes plus tôt, sur ce à quoi ressemblait le paradis fut illico remise en question dès qu'elle vit Remus s'approcher d'elle. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il projetait de faire et décida simplement de savourer ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait trop peur qu'il redevienne le sage et gentil Remus qui la repoussait sans cesse. Quand enfin ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle sourit intérieurement.

Voilà c'était fait. Où était la grande faucheuse ? Généralement c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'elle arrive et que les héros s'avouent qu'ils se sont toujours aimés. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ce ne sont pas des héros ! Se sont juste Remus et Tonks. Le héros de cette série, c'est Harry. Mais malheureusement pour cause de problèmes intestinaux il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui (nd : petit dérapage de l'auteur, veuillez m'excuser ).

Leurs lèvres pressées n'avaient rein de fougueux ou de sauvage, c'était juste un baiser tendre et délicat. Oui, les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient et oui, Remus était trop con pour accepter ce que, tous les deux, souhaitaient plus que tout.

Tonks fut la première à revenir de septième ciel. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata avec délice que les paupières de Remus étaient encore clauses. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, elles avaient encore le goût des siennes.

Remus sembla se réveiller d'un rêve. Un rêve vraiment magnifique alors. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme se certifier qu'il était bel et bien revenu à la réalité. Et c'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Tonks. Tout c'était donc passé ! Le rêve virait au cauchemar. Il avait cédé. Tous ses efforts pour repousser les avances incessantes de Tonks durant ces derniers mois, venaient d'être réduits à néant. Finalement, il n'était pas si courageux que ça. À dire vrai, c'était un lâche. C'était un lâche qui avait cédé à la tentation.

Et sur ces pensées funestes, il leva enfin son regard vers Tonks qui elle, le fixait, guettant sa réaction. Il soupira.

Tonks se crispa. Il n'y avait rein de pire que de voir Remus flegmatique et résigné. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il explose. Mais non, Remus restait Remus. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle se décida à adopter ce comportement provocateur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'employer depuis quelques mois.

- Alors ? Le grand Remus Lupin qui finit par céder ? C'est un privilège…, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Sans le savoir, elle avait employé le mot le plus insupportable à cet instant pour Remus : _céder_. Et il se tendit. Ce qui en rajouta un peu plus au mal aise de Nymphadora.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius observait la scène d'un œil critique. Il n'était pas idiot. Dès que Tonks avait arrêté de se débattre, il avait _su_ que quelque chose clochait.

De son point de vue, il pensait que Remus était un imbécile finit de repousser continuellement sa cousine. Pour sa part, si une femme lui avait courut après comme ça, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais voila, Remus restait Remus, un âne dissimulé sous des airs de grand sage qui ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme folle de lui. Quoique… avoir une folle comme Nymphadora Tonks à ses trousses ne relevait pas du domaine de la chance, plutôt de celui de l'enfer.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Sirius pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls, histoire qu'ils règlent leurs comptes. Et c'est comme ça qu'il décida de ne pas trop se formaliser de la façon dont il partait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis Buck ? Bon d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je vous avais prévenu.

- Excusez moi mais Buck m'attends. Il dit qu'il a fait caca partout et que ça sent très mauvais. Il faut que j'aille nettoyer tout ça, s'excusa donc Sirius en adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Nymphadora comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, avant de décamper.

Remus sourit. Son ami avait vraiment un tact hors du commun, et surtout proche de zéro.

Nymphadora se promit de remercier son cousin dès que possible pour cet accès d'intelligence plus que surprenant de sa part.

En même temps que Sirius sortait, Remus s'était relevé et s'obstinait à ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Tonks. Étrangement il fixait ce même tableau, qui montrait les différentes étapes de la réduction d'une tête d'elfe, les bras croisés et le dos tourné.

Tonks soupira encore une fois. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'exaspérer Remus, fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de lui, fatiguée de son comportement.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et se passa les mains sur le visage. Après avoir réfléchis brièvement, elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa direction.

Elle se planta devant lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains, le forçant ainsi à la regarder.

- Écoute Remus, je sais que tu t'en veux et moi je m'en veux que tu t'en veuille par ma faute. J'en peux plus. Voilà, il fallait que ça sorte. JE T'AIME REMUS LUPIN, tu entends ça ? Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu es _ma_ drogue. Mais là, je suis à bout. J'aurais besoin d'un remontant, je ne sais pas moi ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'embrasse vraiment pour une fois ? J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour tenir devant ton air froid et indifférent, et crois moi, ça n'a pas était facile. J'ai déployé des trésors d'imagination pour te faire enfin réagir. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu me répondais ? « Je suis trop pauvre, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus jeune… »

- Et c'est vrai ! rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant. Je suis deux fois plus vieux que toi ! Tu mérites quelqu'un de jeune et en bonne santé, pas comme moi !

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai même pas d'appartement !

- Mais moi j'ai des économies ! J'en ai même assez pour deux !

- Et que fais-tu de mon statut de loup-garou, Nymphadora ? Je suis trop dangereux pour toi. Je-suis-un-loup-ga-rou.

- Et moi je suis une auror Remus, une auror ! Ça veut dire que je sais me défendre un minimum quand même !

- Et que crois-tu que je ressentirais si je te blessais ? Ou pire, si je te tuais ? termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oh pitié Remus, ça n'arrivera pas ! Molly te l'a dit depuis le début, Kingsley te l'a dit depuis le début, tout l'ordre t'a dit depuis le début que ton attitude est ridicule !

- Je ne suis pas ridicule. Je suis trop pauvre, trop vieux et trop dangereux pour toi.

- Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal !

- Eh bien pas moi. Que crois-tu que tu penseras de moi quand je serais encore plus vieux, plus pauvre et aussi dangereux dans quelques années ?

- Alors c'est donc ça qui te dérange… murmura-t-elle. Tu as peur d'être déçu, que je te laisse tomber, c'est ça ?

Remus baissa les yeux au sol. Elle avait trouvé, elle avait touché le point sensible.

- Je ne suis qu'une passade pour toi, rien de plus, dit-il tout bas.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que je te voulais toi et personne d'autres. Je t'aime Remus, ne l'oublie jamais, reprit Tonks plus doucement. Peu importe que tu sois un loup-garou, que tu vives au quartier général et que je sois deux fois plus jeune que toi. Je t'aime toi pour la personne que tu es, douce et attentionnée, consciencieuse, et puis sexy…

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Et encore pleins d'autres qualités que tu possèdes…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, et pas bizarrement du tout, un frisson le parcourut.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous donner une chance ?

Et elle s'écarta doucement de lui qui leva timidement les yeux vers elle. Elle le fixa tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre avant de se retourner et de s'accouder à son rebord. Elle n'était pas peu fière de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle espérait surtout que ça le fasse réagir.

En y repensant bien, elle avait agi comme dans n'importe quel livre d'amour cul-cul la praline : ils s'aimaient mais n'étaient pas ensemble à cause de stupides raisons, ils s'étaient engueulés et elle était partie dans les règles de l'art, en laissant le doute s'installer. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il voulu qu'elle soit une sorcière ? Elle aurait du devenir écrivain de romans à l'eau de rose. Tonks secoua négligemment la tête en souriant, elle pensait vraiment des choses insensées quand elle stressait.

Remus restait là, devant cet éternel tableau des différentes étapes de la réduction d'une tête d'elfe, en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait la tête avec Tonks, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois ci, ça le dérangeait autant ? (Allez Mumus, tu le sais aussi bien que nous !) Cette fois ci, elle avait dit quelque chose que jamais elle n'avait évoqué auparavant : elle en avait marre de ses refus continuels. Et comme il l'avait malheureusement fait comprendre, il avait peur qu'elle le laisse tomber, qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à lui. Si elle se mettait à l'ignorer, c'en serait fini de Remus Lupin.

Il soupira.

Il avait besoin de son attention, de sa maladresse, et du soin tout particulier qu'elle prenait à le provoquer. Il était tout simplement amoureux d'elle.

Mais elle avait aussi sous-entendu qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils s'embrassent vraiment, comme un vrai couple quoi. S'il acceptait, ça aurait au moins le mérite qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Et puis il en profiterait. De toute façon, un minuscule baiser microscopique sans importance, ça n'engage à rien… pas vrai ?

Il s'accouda donc à ses côtés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- C'est d'accord.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, on est bien d'accord s'enquit-il en la soupçonnant du regard.

Le visage de Tonks s'illumina d'uns sourire.

Bon d'accord ce n'était qu'un simple baiser qu'il avait accepté mais ça lui remettrait du baume au cœur.

Et le voir comme ça, avec cet air inquiet et légèrement dépassé par la situation, le rendait encore plus mignon.

- On est d'accord. On s'embrasse c'est tout.

Et avec un large sourire, Tonks s'approcha de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et attendit qu'il réagisse.

D'un geste hésitant, il mit ses mains sur sa taille pendant qu'elle mettait les siennes derrière sa nuque. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire puis, lentement, Tonks se rapprocha et se stoppa à une distance pas raisonnable du tout de son visage.

Elle voulait que ça soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Elle l'observait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il hésitait, elle le voyait. Mais finalement, il se pencha vers elle, les yeux brillants, avant de enfin poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il n'y eu pas de pas de douceur, comme on le voit dans certains baisers. Celui là était ardent. Les deux amoureux se découvraient vraiment pour la première fois. Leurs langues se léchaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Remus avait rapproché Tonks le plus près possible de lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle, l'avait fait reculer contre le mur pour le plaquait aussi fermement et lucidement qu'elle le pouvait. Car oui, elle était bel et bien en train de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Puis, le rythme se ralentit progressivement et le baiser devint moi pressant et plus langoureux. L'envie effrénée de se connaître s'estompa peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître, laissant place à des caresses amoureuses.

La pression qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre diminua et Remus commença à effleurer le dos de Tonks avec ses mains. Quand à elle, elle atténua son emprise.

À bout de souffle, Tonks et Remus se séparèrent lentement. Ils réalisèrent peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer pendant qu'il se quittaient jusqu'à se tenir l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ils étaient justes là, face à face.

Remus ne croyait pas à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils s'étaient embrassés tout de même, et d'une façon pas toute à fait catholique. Il fixait Tonks comme si il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, en vain. Elle restait impassible, attendant sûrement qu'il réagisse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Tout d'un coup, il prit peur. Et si elle prenait cet acte pour une déclaration ? C'était pourtant elle qui avait demandé qu'il embrasse. Bon d'accord, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus ne voulait surtout pas s'engager maintenant, pas après que Tonks ait semé la zizanie dans sa tête. En fait, le mieux pour Remus à cet instant précis ça aurait été de disparaître. Et ce fut comme ça, que Tonks put voir un Remus partir en courant avant de claquer la porte pour y découvrir un Sirius qui essayait tant bien que mal de voir quelque chose par le trou de la serrure.

Malgré le fait que Remus ait clairement fuit, Tonks était heureuse, très heureuse même. Un sourire naquit doucement sur ses lèvres. Remus allait changer de comportement, il avait même déjà commencé à changer.

Mais quand même… Merlin qu'il embrassait bien.

* * *

Mon premier OS... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Un peu trop long non ? Mais je tenais beaucoup à un faire un sur ces deux personnages, c'est dommage qu'il y ait moins de fic sur eux.

J'avoue que j'ai fait passer Sirius pour un crétin avancé ici et je m'en excuse. Les fans de Sirius, ne me tuez pas ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause... J'espère aussi que tout ce texte ne vous démoralise pas trop. Sur ce : des review ?


End file.
